heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Silk Vepar
Dawn Norteno Pike Crocell Skip Carabia |element=Water |partner_skill= |likes=Rustic Life |dislikes=Bake-Kujira |hobby=Inline Skating }} Silk Vepar is a lost Mogwai Eve meets at the Bowfort Lighthouse. Silk refuses to acknowledge Eve, or anyone else for that matter, unless she's pacted with two Mogwai. Appearance Silk has long, flowing, wavy white hair held back by a dark blue ribbon acting as a headband. She has two white locks of brown-tipped hair around the sides of her head. She wears a white hooded dress and white boots, both with dark blue fur trims. The soles of her shoes are yellow, as is the zipper in the middle of her dress. She has a vague yellow belt around her waist. Her eyes are yellow and her eyebrows are white and circular. In her Mogwai form, Silk appears as a plump seal-like creature. Her hide is white, but her muzzle, claws, and paws have brown tips. She retains her headband and hood in this form. Her zipper is yellow and is directly on her chest, rather than on her clothes. She has white, brown-tipped locks of hair and floppy ears. She has a long white mane that runs from her head to her back. Personality Silk's aloof behavior often has her come off as an ice queen, refusing to speak to "random humans," even those that are helpful, when she needs assistance. Initially, she seemingly has a calm demeanor and she talks in a proper, almost formal, tone. She also speaks highly of her own friends, putting a lot of trust into them. However, Silk has a tendency to be dismissive and easily annoyed. Once her cold facade is broken, Silk is revealed to be a bit of an easily flustered, bumbling mess. She can be easily roused when certain topics are brought up, rendering her stumbling over her own words. Deep down, Silk is actually quite kind and soft-spoken. She prefers to drop hints rather than be straightforward with her intentions. While she trusts her friends, she doesn't seem to have much trust in herself. Despite this, Silk is a talented entertainer and some Specters from the Den still speak of her. Story History Silk was an entertainer, performing as Skip Carabia's singing partner at a lounge in the Den. After Skip joined the war effort alongside Wake Forneus, it's implied that the lounge itself closed down or disbanded, separating her from Skip. Because Skip speaks of Silk as a lost friend, there's a high chance that Silk herself did not fight in the war as Skip had. It's also stated that Vice helped her "escape" the Den during this time while Vice worked as a pilot for the Den's transport corps. At some point, she meets Dawn and becomes pacted with her alongside her old friend Vice. Eventually, Dawn's parents forbade her to associate with Mogwai and Dawn runs off, distraught. Silk and Vice try to track her down, but they get separated and end up at different lighthouses. In HEARTBEAT After reuniting with Dawn, Silk constantly drops hints about having Dawn move to Bowfort with her due to Silk's not-so-hidden infatuation towards a certain Sahuagin. Relationships Vice Focalor - Silk's pact-mate. Because of Silk's guarded demeanor, Vice often teases Silk about various things, and while Silk gets embarrassed over it, she doesn't retaliate too much. Vice had helped her escape the Den, so she and Vice may have been friends even before the war started. Vice knows enough about Silk's mannerisms to tell Eve not to be deterred by her cold front. Dawn Norteno - Silk's Conjurer. Silk often helped Dawn collect various ingredients for her recipes just as Vice does. She's attached enough to Dawn that such things aren't an inconvenience to her and she actually offers her services upon learning that Dawn felt like breaking their pact. As Dawn calms down and decides against it, Dawn mentions wanting to settle down somewhere close by and Silk becomes happy at the notion. Pike Crocell - Silk mentions wanting to stay at Bowfort, citing that there's a reliable Sahuagin there that could help them. In her entry in June's computer, it's mentioned that Silk "has a thing for miscolored Sahuagins." During Dawn's cookout quest, Vice mentions that Silk has a "future paramour" at Bowfort. From all this, it's implied that she has a crush on Pike. Skip Carabia - Silk's old singing partner. After settling in Bowfort, Skip mentions wanting to find her old partner again as she's "the only one whose voice could harmonize well with hers." According to a Specter in Bowfort, Silk was somewhat scared of Skip, not knowing that Skip was actually very fond of her. Trivia *Silk was initially meant to be an Ice-affinity Mogwai. *Like the Sand Bar Museum curators, Silk can be considered a deserter during the war. *In her field sprite, Silk has brown eyebrows, but her eyebrows in artwork are depicted as white. However, her eyebrows are brown in her Selkie form. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Water